idle_raidersfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch Notes
May 8th 2015: Initial alpha release. "Say hello to Idle Raiders! Today marks the release of the first publically available verison of the game (alpha 0.1). Idle Raiders is an idle game where you manage your own little band of dungeon-raiding heroes and try to conquer the most difficult raids their little world has to offer. The game is supposed to invoke a raiding feeling similar to what you get in many MMORPGs. It's an idle game, so you don't control your raiders directly. Instead, you give them basic commands and watch what they do. Additionally, you can equip them with skills and items, react to various events that happen ingame, and you can even help them with farming by beating up (well, "clicking up") farm monsters for them. This version is a "sneak peek" of what the game will be like. There is a very limited number of content available (in terms of different farm maps, raiding dungeons, equipment items, skillbooks, random events that can occur, etc.) but the basic game mechanics are in place. The biggest major feature that is still missing is the expansion of your home base. In future versions, you will be able to purchase various upgrades for your home base, which will eventually come under attack from the outside."Changelog May 9th 2015: Version 0.1b update: Minor fix, tweaking and quality of life update "New features: - You can now throw away unwanted items if you really wish to do so - There's a "reset game" button in the options menu which allows you to delete your savegame, should you really wish to do so - You can now scroll around the map using the WASD keys in addition to dragging it with your mouse It also contains some minor balancing adjustments that should make the early levels a bit more interesting. A more extensive balancing update will be published soon." May 10th 2015: Version 0.1c update: Minor fix update "This is a minor hotfix update to prevent some issues some of you may be experiencing when trying to load your savegame. In particular, the game should now function properly in Internet Explorer 11. If you are using an earlier version of Internet Explorer, we suggest you update to IE11. It will do both you and all web developers a great good :). I'm still working on a balancing update that will be released later today. Among other things, in that update, the healing amount done by priests will start scaling with its damage. " May 10th 2015: Version 0.1d update: Balancing update, also important bugfix: "- I'm deeply sorry for this, but there was a grave bug in the game that cause savegames to break if the savegame at some point contained raiders who had Skillbooks equipped that were of no use to them (specifically Warriors or Archers having a HealstreakPassive or Priests and Warriors having a Multiple Shots passive). The bug is now fixed, but unfortunately this bug caused a lot of savegames to be completely broken and unfixeable, and I can't really do anything about it. Again I'm very sorry but such is the way of alphas. - Priest healing now scales with the damage value of the priest. They are now much more effective combat medics later in the game, and also your 1500 hp raiders will not sit in the base for half an hour just healing anymore, because the new and improved healers will patch them up in no time. - I rebalanced the raids to provide a more consistent progression curve. Also changed the attack of one boss in particular, the damage it does is now computed differently such that the entire encounter is a bit more fair - Rebalanced farm maps to provide much more of a distinction in risk/reward ratios between the different maps. Remember that farm maps aren't there to be played through once and then discarded. Rather, they should be used to prepare your raiders for raid attempts in between the cooldowns. Because of that, they are balanced in such a way that higher level farm map does not necessarily mean more difficult farm map, and there are various trade-offs when picking farming maps, so there can be good reasons to return to earlier farm levels even when your raiders are of higher level. The exception in terms of difficulty are of course the first two farm maps, as they serve as an introduction for players with less than 10 raiders. - I nerfed an item related to immortality. The original value was only this high for debugging purposes during development. That is it for now, but there will be another update either later today or sometime tomorrow that contains, among other things, various bug fixes and better support for IE10 and 11. See you then!" May 10th 2015: Version 0.1e update: Minor fixes: "- Fixed an issue where some players couldn't pick up items off the ground. - Fixed Multiple Projectiles Skillbook passive: The arrows should now all do damage, and they shouldn't fly halfway across the world anymore. Sorry gatling gun builds! You're still just as useful, but your range has been limited. - Instead of triggering a little floating counter for each skillbook, the healstreak and hitstreak passives now add to a single counter when multiple skillbooks of the same type are equipped by a raider. The personal highest streak I had this way so far was 24. - Added a new item as a little bonus on top." May 11th 2015: Version 0.1f update: Internet Explorer user happiness update, other stuff: "- Changed some tech stuff in the background. Internet Explorer 11 users should now properly be able to play the game. Was not able to test IE10 yet, it's strange but it is not actually trivial to downgrade from IE11 to IE10 on Windows 8 (don't have anything else available for testing right now), but I'll get on it soon enough. Although it's possible that this update also fixes IE10 entirely. - Added a new rare item - Added a highscore for Kongregate users: Hitstreaks (by all raiders) are now recorded, and the longest one will be submitted to the Kongregate highscore list automatically." May 12th 2015: Version 0.1g update: UI functionality update and minor fixes: "- You can now rename your raiders. Just click on their names on the left side of the screen. - Inventory items now stack on top of each other. In fact it's not possible anymore to have separate items of the same type (this will change again in the future when I implement a way to improve your items), instead they will be added onto a single stack (whose item count you can see when you click it). Besides making it possible to have and use really large amounts of items now, it also makes UI more comfortable to use in general. For example, when you want to quickly distribute a stack of skillsbooks to different (or the same) raiders, you can just select the skillbook in the inventory once, and then continuously click where you want to place them, without having to go back and forth between the inventory and the equipment screen constantly. Old savegames should be properly and automatically updated and their existing items should be stacked on top of each other. - Expanded the hitboxes of monsters on farm maps a little bit so it's much easier to continuously bash them while they're moving around. - Gold and XP display now stays consistent and shows an abbreviated number with SI unit prefixes - Item info is now also displayed when you click on something that is already equipped by a raider. - Optimized the way Kongregate statistics are submitted, so they should now display faster once you've beaten your previous highscore " May 14th 2015: Version 0.1h update: Neck deep in content update creation mode edition: The version suffixes are getting out of control. On sunday I will finally be able to put it to version 0.2. "- Fixes a major bug which affected some Internet Explorer users, completely preventing them from playing the game. Sorry guys! - Added a button that brings users to our subreddit. - Added a "current version" display in the options menu. "